Nightmare
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Naruto masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno untuk mencari benda miliknya yang hilang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, saat ia mengalami kejadian aneh di rumah itu? Fic ini terinspirasi dari Game Fatal Frame 3. Fic horror pertama...


**NIGHTMARE**

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating**

M

**Warning**

OOC, TYPO(s), ABAL, GAJE, ALUR AGAK CEPET, GORE (mungkin)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

_Fic ini terinspirasi dari Game Fatal Frame 3 (Project Zero) by TECMO_

.

.

.

Sosoknya yang begitu sangat mempesona, rambut pirangnya yang seperti sinar matahari, iris mata birunya yang bagaikan kilauan batu safir, kulit tan-nya yang bagaikan madu, keceriaannya yang dapat membuat perasaan siapapun yang mengenalnya menjadi hangat. Terasa sangat kontras sekali dengan sosok lain yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Dengan kulit nyaris seputih salju, iris mata berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan dalamnya kegelapan, rambut yang juga senada dengan warna iris matanya, pandangan mata yang terasa sangat dingin serta wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sosoknya itu, benar-benar bagaikan salju di kegelapan abadi.

Semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam, hingga salah satu dari mereka berbicara, memecah keheningan di sore hari yang mendung.

"Hei, Sasuke... Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya seorang remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu kepada remaja lain berwajah _stoic_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak..." jawab singkat remaja yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau mau ikut bersamaku ke rumah Jepang kuno yang ada di Distrik 6?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Nng... Itu... Begini... Kemarin sewaktu dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Gaara, perutku lapar, jadi aku mampir dulu ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan Paman pemilik kedai itu memberikan kupon gratis untuk dua orang. Karena hari sudah beranjak sore, aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumahku dengan melewati Distrik 6 dan sialnya, saat aku berjalan sambil memegang dua kupon itu di tanganku, tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang yang bertiup, kupon gratis tersebut terlepas begitu saja, aku mengejarnya, sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman sebuah rumah Jepang kuno yang ada di sana dan lebih sialnya lagi-"

"Kupon gratis itu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Iya, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Konyol..." balas Sasuke singkat yang otomatis membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal.

"Aku menyesal cerita kepadamu! Jadi, nanti malam, kau mau menemaniku ke sana tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan kesal.

"Kenapa harus nanti malam? Bukankah, sekarang juga bisa? Lalu, kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja yang pergi? Apa... Kau takut, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sore ini, aku sudah berjanji membantu Ibuku dan hanya nanti malam saja aku baru punya waktu luang dan satu hal lagi, aku sama sekali tidak takut!" seru Naruto dengan suara lantang yang mengakibatkan beberapa pejalan kaki melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak takut, kenapa kemarin kau bukan langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mengambil kuponnya? Kau tidak mau masuk, karena kau takut, 'kan? Aku ini sudah mengenalmu lama, Naruto. Dan aku sudah tahu, kalau semenjak kecil, kau itu takut kepada yang namanya Hantu," balas Sasuke dengan sangat santai. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak takut!" seru Naruto kembali.

"Kalau kau takut, besok siang saja diambilnya..." balas Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Besok siang, aku ada les tambahan! Lagipula, kupon itu akan kadaluwarsa besok sore, jadi tidak ada waktu lagi! Kalau kau tidak bisa, bilang saja! Aku bisa meminta Gaara menemaniku! Dan, jangan menyebut aku ini penakut!" seru Naruto sambil 'membuang' wajahnya.

"Akan aku temani kau..." gumam Sasuke.

"Eh? Benar kau akan menemaniku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Begitulah... Aku ingin melihat secara langsung ekspresi wajahmu saat ketakutan nanti. Pasti akan sangat menarik..." jawab Sasuke lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang terkesan mengejek di bibirnya.

"Kau... KAU INI SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, _TEME_!" balas Naruto.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat...

Pukul 07.00 pm...

Di depan pintu rumah Keluarga Namikaze, tampaklah sosok seorang remaja tampan yang mengenakan pakaian gaya_ casual _dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru tua, dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna putih serta sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Tampak pula dua buah rantai perak di bagian sisi pinggang kanan celananya dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin _magatama_ hitam yang melingkari leher putihnya.

Ting... Tong...!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar...!" seru suara seorang remaja dari dalam sana yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Ting... Tong...!

"Aku bilang tunggu...!" seru Naruto kembali.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting-

BRAK!

"BERISIK TAHU!" bentak Naruto yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras. Tanpa menyadari, kalau pintu tersebut sukses membentur hidung seseorang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, _Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri..." balas Naruto yang sekarang ini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan memakai busana berupa kaus putih lengan pendek, dipadu dengan rompi berbahan_ jeans _berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu berwarna cokelat ke abu-abuan pada bagian kerahnya, celana_ jeans _selutut berwarna cokelat gelap serta sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih.

Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Naruto yang ada di depan kedua matanya, hanya dapat terdiam terpaku karena terpesona oleh sosok Naruto yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _Teme_? Kau membuat perasaanku tidak enak saja..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Lebih baik, sekarang kita pergi. Aku ingin cepat bersantai di rumah dan menamatkan_ Game Resident Evil 4_..." balas Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari halaman Kediaman Namikaze.

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu aku, _Teme_!" seru Naruto yang dengan terburu-buru segera menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menyusul Sasuke yang telah mendahuluinya.

Beberapa meter tidak jauh dari depan pintu pagar rumah Naruto...

"Kita akan ke sana naik ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sudah menaiki Motor Ducati hitamnya.

"Tentu saja..." balas Sasuke kemudian melemparkan sebuah helm ke arah Naruto yang secara refleks langsung ditangkapnya.

"Tapi, jarak dari rumahku ke Distrik 6 tidak terlalu jauh..."

"Kalau pakai motor lebih cepat sampai. Ayo! Cepat naik!" suruh Sasuke yang sudah memakai helm biru tua miliknya.

"Iya, iya..." Naruto pun segera memakai helm berwarna hitam yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke tadi dan segera membonceng di belakangnya.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Motor yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang depan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang terlihat sudah sangat tua. Sasuke memarkir motornya lalu melepas helm-nya dan segera turun dari motor tersebut, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Kita masuk..." gumam Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu gerbang yang tampak sedikit terbuka. Semilir angin malam, mengakibatkan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu berderit. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan detak jantung yang sangat cepat.

KRIIEETTT~!

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah halaman yang suasananya tampak gelap serta banyak ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar. Beberapa meter dari sana, terlihatlah siluet hitam sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang berukuran luas dan memiliki tiga lantai. Untuk membantu penglihatan, Sasuke menyalakan cahaya lampu dari ponselnya, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang wajahnya sekarang sedikit memucat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki halaman tersebut, tapi, saat baru berjalan lima langkah, ia tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto yang mengikutinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terdiam membeku.

"..." Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya terus mematung dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat tegang.

"Pegang tanganku, jika kau merasa sangat ketakutan..." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tampak pula sebuah seringaian mengejek di bibirnya.

"Ti-Tidak perlu! Lagipula, siapa yang takut! Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan di halaman ini!" balas Naruto yang langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendahului Sasuke, menuju ke arah rumah itu.

'_Dasar! Tidak mau mengakui kelemahan... Lihat saja, cara jalannya aneh begitu..._' batin Sasuke yang sekarang memandang bosan ke arah Naruto yang berjalan layaknya robot. Ia pun lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

SREEGG!

Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap rumah tersebut. Derit lantai yang sudah tua, menjadi musik tersendiri yang menghiasi suasana hening di dalam sana. Aura rumah itu terasa dingin karena sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok tangan putih pucat menepuk bahu kanannya dari belakang.

"UWAAA!" Naruto secara refleks langsung berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit!" seru Sasuke yang merasa telinganya menjadi tuli seketika saat mendengar suara teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu!" balas Naruto sambil meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau ini penakut. Lebih baik, urungkan saja niatmu untuk mengambil kupon itu," kata Sasuke sambil menyorot wajah Naruto dengan cahaya lampu dari ponselnya yang otomatis membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan penakut! Tadi itu hanya terkejut saja! Dan bagaimana pun, aku harus mendapatkan kupon tersebut!" seru Naruto kemudian ia segera berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Memangnya kupon itu terjatuh di mana?" tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Lantai dua. Kupon tersebut masuk ke salah satu jendela lantai dua yang terbuka..." jawab Naruto.

Suasana pun kembali hening... Sangat hening... Bahkan Naruto bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara nafas dan detak jantungnya. Semakin lama, Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dalam memasuki sudut rumah itu. Lorong-lorong yang seperti labirin, suasana yang gelap dan berdebu, dinding kayu yang sudah tua dan...

Hiks... Hiks...

Suara seorang gadis yang menangis...

"Sa-Sasuke... Kau dengar itu?" tanya Naruto yang segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Si-Siapa yang menangis di rumah kosong begini? Tidak mungkin ada yang masuk kemari selain kita, 'kan?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Entahlah..." jawab Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di samping kiri Naruto.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, sesosok tangan memegang telapak tangan kanan Naruto dari samping kanannya. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyentuhnya, mematung seketika. Sedikit demi sedikit, dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menengok ke arah yang membuat detak jantungnya sangat cepat seperti jantung itu akan melubangi dada kiri Naruto dan melompat keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"_Kakak... Aku kesepian..._" gumam lirih seorang gadis kecil berkimono merah darah, memiliki rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna hitam serta berkulit biru pucat. Perlahan-lahan, gadis kecil tersebut mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Dengan mulut sobek dari telinga kiri sampai telinga kanan, sebagian wajah yang tanpa kulit luar sehingga memperlihatkan daging miliknya yang telah membusuk dan dipenuhi oleh cairan lendir kental berwarna kuning tua serta tampak beberapa cacing yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu bola mata miliknya terjatuh dan menggelinding tepat ke bawah kaki kanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya dapat membelalakan kedua matanya, menatap _horror_ sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Sementara gadis itu, membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sorot mata yang terasa tajam dan dingin dengan satu matanya yang masih menempel pada lubang mata di tengkorak wajahnya, hingga ia tersenyum lebar sangat mengerikan lalu memutar kepalanya 360 derajat.

"A-A-GYAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menepis tangan pucat gadis kecil tersebut kemudian memacu kedua kakinya dengan sangat cepat, menjauh dari sana. Sedangkan Sasuke yang juga melihat sosok gadis kecil itu, hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan ekspresi bosan, hingga gadis tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya setelah tertawa sangat mengerikan.

Naruto terus berlari, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis. Kedua matanya diedarkan ke sekeliling tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kimono tua berwarna hitam, _tatami _yang tampak kotor dan sedikit rusak serta banyak terdapat sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut langit-langit ruangan yang sekarang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu dari ponsel miliknya.

"Hah...! Hah...! Hah...! Sasuke, apa kau-" Naruto sangat terkejut, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari sosok Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada bersamanya. Ya, sekarang hanya ia seorang diri saja yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali untuk mencari Sasuke. Tapi, tubuhnya membeku seketika saat ia mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang.

Sebuah _Lullaby_...

Sedikit demi sedikit, sebuah sosok pucat keluar dari dalam _tatami_, tepat di hadapan Naruto. Sosok seorang gadis remaja, berkimono hitam. Rambut panjangnya terurai, menutupi wajahnya, kedua kakinya tidak menapak dan kedua tangannya menjuntai ke bawah.

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam, menatap sosok yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari dari sana, akan tetapi, tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Sedikit demi sedikit, leher sosok itu memanjang dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dapat Naruto rasakan, hawa dingin seperti es yang menerpa wajahnya.

"_Apakah... Aku cantik...?_" tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada suara yang terasa menekan.

Diam... Hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sambil menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat.

"_Apakah... Aku cantik...?_" pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan kembali oleh sosok pucat itu.

Diam... Sikap sama pula yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Hawa dingin pun semakin menyeruak, bagaikan ribuan jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk dan menembus ke dalam daging dan tulang milik Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya. Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas sedikit lega, meskipun detak jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu...

"_Kenapa...?_" tanya sosok itu lagi yang muncul tepat di belakang Naruto. Kontan saja, Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, segera membalikan tubuhnya. Tampaklah sosok gadis yang sama, hanya saja kali ini tidak melayang seperti sebelumnya, panjang leher dan tangannya pun kembali normal, kimono hitam yang tadinya bersih, sekarang terdapat noda darah di bagian bawah serta dadanya, kulitnya tampak lebih pucat, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, tetap menutupi wajahnya.

"_Kenapa...? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU!_" teriak sosok itu yang kali ini memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang penuh dengan jahitan, kedua bola mata yang nyaris keluar serta bekas luka sabetan sebuah benda tajam yang terlihat sangat dalam hingga membuat lehernya nyaris putus.

Sosok mengerikan tersebut membuat Naruto shock seketika. Ia pun segera berbalik arah dan memacu kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi, sialnya, sosok tersebut mengikutinya dengan bergerak bagaikan laba-laba. Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang memanjang, membuatnya dapat segera mengejar Naruto.

'_Celaka! Celaka! Dia mengejarku...!_' Naruto terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Suara nafasnya terdengar sangat memburu, detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari ponselnya. Sosok itu terus mengejarnya. Ke mana pun Naruto berlari, sosok tersebut dengan mudah menyusulnya. Kegelapan dan lorong sempit yang seperti labirin saja yang ada di hadapan Naruto, hingga sebuah tangan putih pucat, tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya dari samping kanan saat Naruto berbelok menuju lorong gelap berikutnya kemudian tangan itu pun menarik cepat tubuh Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan sempit lalu menutup cahaya ponselnya dengan salah satu tangan miliknya yang bebas.

"Diamlah... Atau dia akan mengetahui keberadaan kita..." gumam sebuah suara yang seperti bisikan di dekat telinga kanan Naruto. Dapat Naruto rasakan, suhu dingin dari tangan yang menyentuh permukaan wajahnya.

Sosok gadis mengerikan itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Sang Remaja Berambut Pirang. Desah nafas dinginnya terdengar sangat jelas, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun pergi, karena tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Satu masalah telah berhasil dilewati, tapi, Naruto belum dapat bernafas lega karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa sosok yang berada di belakangnya sekarang. Ruangan sempit tersebut begitu gelap, hingga sosok misterius itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari ponsel dan mulut Naruto. Cahaya lampu yang tadi terhalang oleh telapak tangan sosok tersebut pun menyinari ruangan sempit itu. Tampaklah beberapa guci tanah liat yang tertutup oleh selembar kain cokelat tua di masing-masing bagian atasnya. Sepertinya, ruangan itu adalah tempat penyimpanan.

"Kau ini... Sangat merepotkan sekali, _Dobe_..." gumam sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dengan wajah lega bercampur senang.

"Sasu-" perkataan Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras, tapi, suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya memang Sasuke, hanya saja bagian tengkorak atas kepalanya tidak ada, sehingga memperlihatkan jelas otak di dalamnya yang berwarna merah pucat dan berdenyut-denyut. Naruto mengarahkan cahaya lampu ponselnya ke bawah, betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika mendapati bagian tubuh dari pinggang ke bawah milik Sasuke yang tidak ada sama sekali.

"Naruto... Kenapa wajahmu tampak konyol seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan cairan otak yang perlahan-lahan menetes ke wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit melangkah mundur ke belakang. Tubuh Sasuke melayang, mendekati Naruto yang tampak memandang _horror_ ke arahnya.

'_Tidak! Dia bukan Sasuke! Sasuke...! Sasuke, tidak mungkin menjadi seperti ini! Aku harus lari! Aku harus keluar dari sini!_' batin Naruto dengan sedikit genangan air di matanya.

"Naruto... Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku...?" sosok Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto semakin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mundur ke belakang, hingga punggungnya menyentuh sebuah tembok yang berarti jalan buntu. Ruangan tersebut hanya memiliki satu pintu keluar dan benda itu berada tepat di belakang sosok Sasuke. Ukuran lebar ruangan yang sempit, menjadikan Naruto tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

"Kenapa kau hanya terdiam, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini, nada suaranya terasa menekan. Kedua pandangan matanya menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, maka... _Akan kutarik lidahmu keluar!_" sosok Sasuke berubah seketika. Kulitnya mengelupas sangat cepat, memperlihatkan daging berwarna merah segar yang meleleh seperti lilin merah yang dipanaskan. Tangan-tangan putih, tiba-tiba saja mengunci tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto segera berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia.

"Lepas! Lepas! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

- Kusanagi 77 -

.

.

.

'_Dingin... Dingin sekali..._'

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, sampai rasa terkejut membuat kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya. Ia pun segera memeriksa kondisi lidahnya. Lega, itulah yang terbesit di hati Naruto saat mendapati lidahnya yang masih baik-baik saja.

'_Di mana... Ini...?_' Naruto mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah penjara kayu. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin berwarna biru dingin yang redup. Bau busuk menguar di dalam tempat di mana Naruto berada saat ini. Ruangan berbentuk kubus yang cukup besar. Ada dua buah pintu yang terlihat berkarat di samping kiri dan kanannya.

'_Terbuka..._' batin Naruto saat mencoba membuka pintu penjara tersebut. Ia pun lalu keluar dari sana dan yang menjadi masalah saat ini, pintu mana yang harus ia pilih.

'_Aku harus memilih jalan yang mana? Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari rumah aneh ini! Tapi... Aku harus mencari Sasuke terlebih dahulu..._' Naruto menghentikan perkataan batinnya, ketika ia teringat akan Sasuke, '_... Sasuke... Sosok yang waktu itu, tidak mungkin kau, 'kan...? Andaikan saja... Andaikan saja, aku tidak terlalu bersikeras ingin mendapatkan kupon itu... Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya aku mengeluh seperti ini! Sekarang yang penting, aku harus menemukan Sasuke dan keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini!_'

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Naruto akhirnya memilih pintu sebelah kiri. Tapi, pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka. Sepertinya, rumah itu menginginkan agar Naruto memasuki pintu sebelah kanan yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah tampak berkarat di mana-mana.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, kemudian membuka pintu itu...

GRAAAK~!

Hawa dingin menguar saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Tampaklah di hadapan Naruto sebuah lorong yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin berwarna biru dingin yang redup. Naruto memberanikan dirinya memasuki lorong di mana terdapat bercak darah pada setiap lantai kayunya. Sungguh lorong panjang yang sangat sunyi dan menyeramkan. Suara nafas dan langkah kaki Naruto, terdengar dengan sangat jelas, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang cepat.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya, hingga ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu tua berwarna hitam di ujung lorong itu.

KRIEEETT~!

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan penerangan dari cahaya lilin yang sama, itulah yang dilihat oleh Naruto sekarang ini. Tampak juga genangan darah segar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sesuatu akan muncul dari dalam genangan darah itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia melangkah, mendekat ke arah pintu lainnya yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

BLUP! BLUP!

Suara tersebut otomatis membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah genangan darah di dalam ruangan itu yang kini meletup-letup layaknya air mendidih. Sedikit demi sedikit, darah tersebut menyerap ke dalam lantai kayu tua yang berada di bawahnya. Naruto yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk, segera melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju pintu keluar. Tapi...

'_Tidak bisa dibuka!_' batin Naruto yang berusaha membuka pintu itu.

"_Kakak..._" gumam sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat parau.

Nafas Naruto tercekat, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak sejenak. Perlahan-lahan, ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati sosok seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan kulit putih pucat. Penampilannya tidak mengerikan seperti sosok-sosok yang dilihat oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Anak kecil itu mengenakan sebuah kimono lusuh. Kedua matanya memandang ke arah Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

"_Kakak... Seharusnya, kau tidak boleh ada di sini..._"

"Si-Siapa kau? Dan... Rumah apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

"_Cepat keluar dari sini! Jika tidak, makhluk berkaki banyak akan mengejar Kakak!_" seru sosok anak kecil tersebut yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"_Temukan Pintu Setan! Masuklah ke sana! 'Salju Dingin' akan membawa Kakak keluar!_"

"Hei! Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan jelas? Jangan bermain teka-teki seperti ini!" balas Naruto yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Tidak ada waktu lagi! Makhluk itu datang! Makhluk itu datang!_ _AAAKKHHHH!_" Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya saat sosok pucat anak kecil tersebut retak sedikit demi sedikit, hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Tak lama setelah itu, beribu-ribu laba-laba keluar dari sudut langit-langit dan lantai kayu ruangan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, segera berusaha membuka pintu keluar yang berada di dekatnya, tapi, tidak bisa. Pintu tersebut seperti ditahan oleh suatu kekuatan besar.

'_Sial! Sial! Kenapa tidak mau ter-_' Naruto memandang _horror_ ketika laba-laba tersebut mulai merayapi tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Dalam beberapa detik, laba-laba berukuran sedang itu masuk ke dalam lubang telinga, hidung serta mulut Naruto lalu memakan kedua bola matanya dengan sangat cepat dari dalam. Darah segar menyembur, membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto, hingga membentuk sebuah genangan di bawah kedua kakinya.

"**AAAKKKHHH!**"

- Kusanagi 77 -

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" nafas Naruto memburu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

'_Itu... Mimpi...?_' batin Naruto yang sekarang mendapati dirinya tidur terlentang di sebuah lorong yang cukup luas dengan penerangan lampu lilin yang berwarna biru dingin. Tapi, kali ini, terdapat sebuah jendela terbuka di sana. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati jendela tersebut.

"Eh? Ini kan, kupon ramen milikku!" seru Naruto yang segera menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya kemudian mengambil dua kupon ramen yang berada di dekat jendela itu. Tapi, kedua matanya membulat seketika, saat ia melihat ke arah jendela dan mendapati sesosok wanita berkimono merah yang menjatuhkan diri tepat di hadapannya. Wanita tersebut tersenyum mengerikan ketika melintasi Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut, segera melihat ke luar jendela kayu itu. Sungguh pemandangan mengerikan yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Halaman di sekitar rumah Jepang kuno tersebut berubah menjadi kolam darah segar, banyak mayat-mayat manusia yang bergelimpangan di sana, awan berwarna merah darah serta terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang seperti pintu gerbang menuju ke Neraka yang dilalui oleh mayat-mayat itu. Isak tangis, jeritan kesakitan, jeritan keputusasaan, menggema di kedua telinga Naruto.

'_A-Apa-apaan ini...! Ini... seperti Neraka!_'

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul siluet wajah-wajah mengerikan di seluruh dinding kayu rumah tersebut yang membuat Naruto semakin bertambah shock.

"_Temukan Pintu Setan! Masuklah ke sana! 'Salju Dingin' akan membawa Kakak keluar!_"

Perkataan anak kecil yang pernah ditemui oleh Naruto, terngiang di telinganya.

'_Pintu Setan! Di mana aku harus menemukannya? Aku-_' Naruto memutus perkataan batinnya, saat melihat pintu tersebut tepat berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sebuah pintu berwarna darah dengan wajah Setan bermata tiga yang sangat mengerikan. Saat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya, lantai kayu yang berada di lorong itu tiba-tiba saja runtuh satu per satu dari belakang.

'_CELAKA!_' Naruto segera memacu kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Ia terus berlari, pandangannya hanya fokus kepada sebuah pintu yang menentukan hidup-matinya. Satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar baginya.

Lantai kayu tersebut runtuh dengan sangat cepat. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, maka Naruto bisa keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu. Jika meleset selangkah saja, hal tersebut akan menjadi akhir riwayatnya, karena di bawahnya adalah hamparan Sungai Neraka. Tapi, kedua matanya membelalak lebar, ketika lantai kayu yang berada di hadapannya mulai runtuh perlahan-lahan.

Naruto semakin memacu kedua kakinya, hingga ia melompat saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Pintu Setan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, mulut wajah Setan tersebut terbuka dan menelan tubuh Naruto ke dalamnya.

- Kusanagi 77 -

.

.

.

"_Dobe_! Hei! Bangun! _Dobe_!"

"Nng...?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang memandang datar ke arahnya.

"UWAAA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit berdiri lalu menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Malah tak sadarkan diri segala lagi!" bentak Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal sambil bangkit berdiri juga.

"Sasuke! Kau, benar-benar Sasuke, 'kan? Pinggangmu...! Baguslah, anggota tubuhmu masih lengkap!" seru Naruto sambil memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang otomatis membuatnya segera menjitak kepala Naruto.

BLETAK!

"Kenapa kau malah menjitak kepalaku?" tanya Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit di bagian atas kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau terasa sakit. Berarti kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya..." jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri saat memasuki halaman rumah ini," balas Sasuke.

"Jadi... Yang tadi itu... Hanya mimpi...?" gumam Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Ayo! Kita pulang saja!" seru Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto yang segera dibalas olehnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kiri miliknya.

"Ya..." balas Naruto. Sementara di dalam hatinya ia membatin, '_Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi..._' Naruto segera membuka tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terkepal dan mendapatkan kupon ramen miliknya yang sudah berada di dalam genggamannya, '_Tidak! Itu, sama sekali bukan mimpi!_' lanjut batin Naruto kembali.

"_Selamat jalan... Kakak..._" gumam sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan melihat sosok pucat seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"_Semoga... Kakak bermimpi indah..._"

.

.

.

**THE END**

Kriiiiiikkkkk~!

Selesai... Fic _horror_ pertamaku, akhirnya selesai... / #Tepar!

Ceritanya gaje bin jelek, ye? =_=" Maklum, baru pertama kali buat kayak beginian, jadi _horror_-nya gak akan kerasa DX Meski ini fic terinspirasi, tapi aku berusaha agar gak terlalu mirip sama _game_ aslinya yang sampe sekarang gak bisa aku tamatin, padahal tinggal ngalahin hantu terakhirnya doang... / #mojok di lemari

Yosh~ Segitu aja yang mo aku sampein / #PLAK!

Ja Nee~


End file.
